Color liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used in a wide range of devices, from mobile phones, to personal digital assistants, to video display devices such as those found in video cameras and DVD players. These LCDs rely on backlighting, for transmissive displays, or front lighting for reflective displays to illuminate the LCD.
It has been observed that the perceived image and color quality of a color LCD varies with the type and intensity of the ambient illumination, for example, between outdoor sunlight, indoor incandescent lighting, and indoor fluorescent lighting. The spectral power distribution of sunlight, incandescent light, and fluorescent light are quite different. In addition to the spectral power distribution of different illumination sources, wavelength biases may affect LCD image and color quality. For example, most fluorescent lighting is biased towards the blue (400-450 nanometer wavelength), where incandescent lighting is biased towards the red (greater than 600 nanometer).